


Kavement 2: The Kave-ening

by Kavement



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavement/pseuds/Kavement





	

Kavement 2: The Kave-ening   
It had been a few days since Kate had taken the dive into the pavement and she was still adjusting to the surreal world she now lived in. She could see through the floor of the whole campus and she regularly checked up on Max, however according to the original resident, it would take a lot of time before she could manage to communicate with anyone on the surface. It had taken him months of concentration and effort to reach out to her but Kate was determined to make contact with Max to try and comfort her. She hadn't realised how much she had meant to her but she was happy now and was sure Max would understand once she explained it. Kate had to say Victoria had always been a bitch to her but the way she cared for Max and made sure she was okay when few else would, Kate was almost impressed. She had heard the things Victoria said to herself in her room when she thought no one could hear and as much as she once had been Kate's tormentor she appeared to have changed for the better and Kate even thought she had fallen in love with Max! She enjoyed the thought that the Ice Queen of Blackwell had fallen for her bestie.   
One day as Kate was roaming under the campus she heard Max's voice telling Victoria to get out. She rushed to Max's room to see her collapsing to the floor in tears as Victoria herself left sobbing. Kate was confused as she followed Victoria back to her room.   
"I can't believe she blames me!" Victoria cried "I may have bullied her but there was no way I pushed her to that point, but I know how to fix this" she trailed off as she got out her phone.   
Kate followed her for the rest of the week intrigued by Victoria's plan, she went out and bought lots of new clothes and make-up and spent the week perfecting her look until even Kate had to admit she looked good. Finally, Victoria seemed to be executing her plan. Kate followed her as she left her room and went round to the back of the girl's dorm. Kate waited for Max to show up and was excited when she heard footsteps approaching. She drifted over and was shocked to see Warren walking towards her.   
"So hey Victoria you said you wanted to talk" He said "I hope it’s important cuz I was meant to be meeting up with Max"   
"Well it's just I can't help but think about how good you've been looking recently" Victoria said in her most seductive voice "I mean look at you, you been working out?" She asked winking at him   
"Er... I mean no but... thank you I never thought you'd like me" Warren murmured looking at his feet.   
"Are you kidding I adore you!" Victoria said in her overly sweet voice "I mean if you'd like we could go out somewhere say... tonight" she smiled stepping closer and putting her hands on his waist   
"Yeah that sounds amazing Victoria!" Warren said the excitement obvious in his voice   
"Good" She smiled and leaned in placing a kiss on his lips "Oh and call me Tori" She said as she walked off smiling to herself. Warren just sat there gobsmacked by what had just happened.   
"That bitch!" Exclaimed Kate.


End file.
